Kayden Law
|kanji = ケーデン ロー|romaji = Keidon Roo|alias = Silent Nightmare (サイレント悪夢 Sairento Akumu)|color = #0000FF|text = #FFFFFF|name = Kayden Law|race = Human|gender = Male|birthdate = July 12|age = 14 (Pre-Time Skip) 19 (Five Year Time Skip)|height = 5'7|weight = 120|eye color = Brown|hair color = Black|blood type = AB|guild mark = Left Shoulder|affiliation = Dragon Heart|previous affiliation = Isles Rebellion Paradonix| occupation = Mage|previous occupation = Student Dark Mage(Unwillingly) |team = Team Kayden| partner = Harrison Auris|base of operations = Dragon Heart Main Building|status = Alive|marital status = Single|relatives =Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Younger Sister (Deceased) Aislin Law (Adoptive Younger Sister)|magic = Command Lightning Magic |weapons = Meteor}}Kayden Law (ケーデン ロー Keiden Roo) is a member of Dragon Heart, and is often seen with his partner Harrison Auris. Kayden dislikes crowds, and often will leave the room when there are more than five people in it. Thus resulting him into having less relationships than his comrades and guildmates. He tends to have very few actual friends, and even tells Cindy Nakahara that most are just superficial relationships, including hers and his. After the time-skip, it is revealed that he truly did care for more people than anyone thought. He explains that the reason he didn't want any real relationships at first was because most people he met often either died, or left. In order to not have mental and emotional pain, he decided that the only way was to not make real relationships. Appearance Kayden has medium length black hair, the top of his hair is usually spiked upwards towards the top. He is well above average for his height, and often uses it to his advantage when fighting. He is usually wearing a large, blue short sleeved shirt with high cuffs. He wears white arm warmers with blue trim. For pants, he wears white shorts, and black sandals. After the five year time-skip, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt, that is opened at his chest. He wears dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper arms. He also wears a purple rope belt around his waist in which he carries his sword. Personality Kayden's emotions are nearly always invisible. However, it is seen that when criticized or reprimanded, he often attempts a counterattack, showing that he has a sense of pride. When asked why he doesn't smile as often as his guild, he says that he sees no point in fake smiling or laughing. If it's not funny or seems intriguing, then why encourage it when it needs improvement? It is shown that he dislikes crowds, and when asked why, he states that it is suffocating. But this dislike stems from his childhood. He lost his parents and family in a large crowd when they were escaping from his burning village. Whenever he is near crowds, it reminds him that it was because of crowds that his family and friends were killed. So in order to protect his real friends, he should avoid crowds. As he grew up with this motto, his fear of crowds turned into dislike. His partner Harrison Auris, doesn't understand his dislike for crowds, and often tries to force Kayden to come to guild parties or the Hanami Festivals. Even after several years, he still doesn't understand Kayden's dislike for crowds. When Kayden is truly happy, he is often either in a tree, or someplace that his high above the ground. When asked about this, he answers that it's so that he can see what's going on below him. But he confided with Cindy Nakahara the real reason is because he wants to feel free. This desire stems from his childhood, because when he was young, he worked on a farm, and often spent his days digging deep holes in the dirt and mud. Due to his past, Kayden often stays quiet, and does not share his opinion on most things, often criticizing any topic to be stupid and immature. This causes some of his guild mates to think he is stuck up. But his friends like Cindy and Eric Minthearst understand him a bit more than most, and try to convince people that he isn't stuck up. History As a child, Kayden lived in a farming village. His family was extremely poor, but they were happy. The farm the family owned would one day go to him, and he had promised himself he would make it a successful farm that made an astounding amount of Jewel every month. However, Kayden's village was captured by rebels, and since Kayden's father's land as minuscule, it was confiscated,and his family was left penniless and homeless. His family then traveled to a neighboring village to find work. After finding a large farm to work on, his family began to rebuild. Kayden's parents used most of their money to send Kayden and his sister to a local school. During the time Kayden was in the school, he began to develop Electrokinesis, later on helping him utilize his main form of attack, Lightning Magic. Seeing his potential in Lightning Magic, his teacher offered to teach him magic everyday, after-school. Kayden agreed, so the if the rebels attacked his village once more, he would be able to protect his family. Over the next few months, his teacher helped him develop his Electrokinesis and Lightning Magic. Though he was progressing rapidly, he wasn't nearly as powerful as the weakest rebel. This made him frustrated and irritated. Sensing this, his teacher told him about a magic he was developing, which he called Command. Kayden, who was curious about it, agreed. Before Kayden was able to master Command, the village was set aflame by the same people who had taken over his original village. The village was crowded, and everyone was trying to get out at the same time, thus separating Kayden from his parents and sisters. It was presumed that his parents and sister were killed. As one of the few survivors, he was captured by the Isles Rebellion, and was taken as a slave. He was brought to their base, and was forced to complete hazardous tasks. After seeing his old friends being killed because of their attempts to escape, he concluded that he would just have to be obedient, and stay out of the spotlight. However, after seeing his best friend get killed, his Electrokinesis activates once again, causing the Isles Rebellion to think of his fate. Instead of killing him, they transport him to Paradonix, the main force driving the Isles Rebellion. Paradonix ordered the Isles Rebellion to transfer any magically talented children to them. When Kayden arrived in Paradonix, he was first forced to show his Lightning Magic and Electrokinesis. But he hid the fact that he could also utilize Command, in order to find out further about the organization. During his time in Paradonix, he was relentlessly experimented on. The experiments allowed his Electrokinesis to become much more developed and powerful. His Lightning Magic was becoming more and more powerful. Using Arc of Time, they activated his Second Origin But unknown to him, his Command was becoming more and more noticeable. Until to the point where he was accidentally using it. It was from here on that Paradonix revealed that his family was still alive, and blackmailed him into becoming a Dark Mage. He took assassination requests and murdered anybody he was ordered to, never more, never less. After going through multiple assassinations, he stopped smiling and took on a emotionless personality. He often went without anyone watching him, because Paradonix would've just murdered his family if he ran away. After years of this, Kayden was becoming slightly sadistic, now murdering anyone who stood in his way. He would use his pre-battle phrase "The King always punishes those who oppose him." But after murdering several children and their parents, his blood lust faded. He looked at the destruction he had caused, and began to cry. The village he had attacked had one standing survivor, Aislin Kimari. He took her in as his disciple and sister. Despite knowing his family would be killed, he took Aislin, and escaped. After a week of being on the run, the duo found themselves at the door of Dragon Heart. When questioned, he said he was on the run from his family. He lied to the guild saying that they were going to sell him into slavery. So the guild took him in as a member. He later revealed what really happened. From here on, he trained Aislin, and made a shell to other people. It would be quite a while until they managed to crack through it. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength :Due to Paradonix's experimentation, Kayden has received inhuman strength. He is shown carrying items such as heavy boulders on his back without breaking a sweat. His strength was partially due to training in combat with Paradox. During fights, he is shown to be strong enough to break through several walls of steel, however, it is speculated that he used Command to enhance his strength further. Despite not being the guild ace, he has proved himself to be much stronger than her in several ways. During a fight with several high ranked bandits on a mission, he was able to swing a two-handed sword with one hand, while Cindy was unable to. Furthermore, he often uses it to execute his Lightning Magic with more powerful and effective defensive and offensive spells. However, despite having enhanced strength, he is still not on par with Paradox's leader, nor is he on par with the Isles Rebellion Leader. This fact often makes him angry, and gives him a purpose to become stronger so he can protect his comrades, and avenge the deaths he had caused due to Paradox's influence. It is speculated that most of his strength shown comes from the anger he has; although he denies it. It is also speculated that the strength he shows isn't everything he has. On several occasions, he has shown sudden bursts of extreme strength, but this is usually from executing his lightning at the perfect time. Enhanced Durability: Stemming from all the attacks and abuse from Paradonix and Isles Rebellion, Kayden has shown himself to be quite durable in battle. He has been seen to take several hard attacks from Cindy, and only have minor injuries. He has also been shown to be smashed through magically-infused metal walls without flinching. During battles, he hardly ever suffers from major injuries-however it is noted that he dislikes to attack head on, and will often hide and strike at the perfect time, giving him the alias Silent Nightmare. He has been shown to survive hard beat downs during battles, but stays alive by thinking of his goal to defeat Paradox. He has been shown to use powerful, high-ranked spells without wearing down-however this was after his Second Origin Activation. It is worth noting, that during his S-Class Exams, he has taken several harsh close-ranged God Slayer Secret Arts, and only suffered from several cuts. While fighting Eric Minthearst, he was able to take on a succession of many attacks from Eric's demon sword, Ango, without wearing down, and even utilized some of his more powerful attacks against him. Command (コマンド Komando) is a unique type of Caster Magic developed by a unnamed teacher, and then taught to Kayden. The concept around the magic is to input commands into the specified target's brain. In order to utilize Command, the wielder must be in contact with the target. The use of Command depends on the user, as the magic's power level is determined by the amount of concentration and maturity the wielder has. It is speculated that the developer of the magic has attempted to teach multiple students Command, but failed. Generally, the magic takes up a considerable amount of Eternano, depending on what type of spell the wielder casts. The more offensive, the more it takes. However, the user cannot Command the order of Death into the brain without killing themselves. This is because the command of Death will use up all of the user's eterano, thus killing them. This rule was enforced during the magic's development to prevent mass murder. Also, the user cannot command the brain to make fake memories, however, it can command the brain to twist certain memories, as long as the caster has a clear image of what truly happened, and not just a blurry, inconclusive image. If, the user does not have a clear image, the spell will rebound on the user. *'Command: Pain' (コマンド: 痛み: Komando: Itami): Kayden places both of his hands on his target's shoulders, and sends the command of pain through the target's nerves. The target can feel a range of pain, based on Kayden's intentions. However it is noted that the lightest "setting" of pain that Kayden can command is equivalent to a second degree burn.It noted that this spell is more effective if the contact point is near or right on top of nerves. Just as the farther away the contact point is from a nerve, the less effective it is. And if the contact point is the hair, the target will not feel any pain, and the spell will rebound onto him. *'Command: Memory Twist' (コマンド: メモリツイスト Komando: Memoritsuisuto): Kayden places his hands on his target's head, and twists a memory of something into horror. However, in order to achieve this spell, he must know what memory he is trying to twist. He must have a clear image of it, or else the spell will rebound on him. Once he has a clear image of the memory, he sends a twisted, horrifying version of it though to the brain of his target, and making it seem like reality to them. This spell can also be used as a defensive spell, by using the memory of himself, and making his target think he is a friend or comrade. It is noted that he has done this on several occasions, and has found out it can be blocked, if the target's willpower is strong enough. *'Command: Insanity' (コマンド: 狂気 Komando: Kyōki): Kayden places two fingers on his target's neck, and "sends" insanity to his target's brain. This spell has a high risk of contradicting the reason why he sent insanity into his target's mind. As it can also make his target have a sudden blood lust, and not give up on trying to kill him, or, it can make them suffer from horrifying hallucinations, and distract them from battle. Kayden doesn't use the spell often because of that risk. The few times he actually uses it, %75 of the time, it contradicted him, and was almost killed by his target. *'Command: Delete' (コマンド:削除 Komando: Sakujo): This is the only short-ranged spell, and can often miss. Kayden gets into a fighting stance, and holds his hands out. The use of this spell is to "delete" a oncoming attack. However, he must know what spell is coming his way, or else he could risk deleting certain oncoming attacks from himself. Since virtually nobody has ever seen this spell, it is speculated that it doesn't exist, and that Kayden only said it does to scare off opponents. However the most notable time he has used this was with a fight against Kayden Lawin, his Edolas counterpart. After consuming X-Balls, he was able to use his magic freely, and deleted the lacrima powered attacks that were coming his way. Lightning Magic (雷の魔法 Kaminari no Mahō): Used as his main form of attack, Kayden can execute his attacks perfectly and freely-most of the time. It is a Caster Magic that allows the user to control and produce powerful currents of lighting that can deal powerful damage to an opponent. Using high-voltage electric lightning, Kayden is able to fry his opponents instantaneously. Using his Electrokinesis, Kayden can execute perfect timing when it comes to his attacks, and utilize it to turn someone's own attack against them. *'Electrokinesis' (電力制御 Denryoku Seigyo): Kayden's natural ability. Electrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate fields of electricity. If utilized correctly with Lightning Magic, it can enhance the user's abilities with it. Kayden uses his Electrokinesis to his advantage, often turning his defensive spells into offensive ones. His most notable event using Electrokinesis was his fight with Aislin Law. The wall of lightning surrounding him to protect him, soon was rushing towards Ailin's incoming attack, and overpowered her. *'Hatred of the Blue Dawn' (青い夜明けの憎悪 Aoi Yoake no Zōo): Kayden sends a storm of dozens of blue lightning bolts around his target, striking them at random, and forcing them to either get hit, or guess. The attack has two formations, the first one will encircle the target, striking them at random, and the second formation surrounds Kayden. The storm forms a protective wall around him, while blue lightning bolts strike at random outside of the wall. It is noted that this spell can be highly destructive if utilized with Electrokinesis, this way, Kayden can force the lightning to a certain location. *'Lightning Body': The user covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability. If someone were to touch them, there is a possibility that they could be incinerated completely, or just suffer from burns. Kayden uses this spell as last resort if he cannot beat his opponent with his other spells. It is noted that instead of the regular yellow lightning, Kayden's lightning body is red, often giving the impression of fire and lightning combining. *'Electrical Needles' ( 電気針 Denki Hari): Kayden presses his palms downwards, and often says, "Have you ever felt what it's like to feel tiny pinpricks of pain? Well, now you're about to, just a thousand times more painful." (これまでのように痛みの小さな刺さっ感じにのか感じたことがありますか? よく、今の、アフレコの千倍はより苦痛. Kore made no yō ni itami no chīsana sasa~tsu kanji ni no ka kanjita koto ga arimasu ka? Yoku, ima no, afureko no sen-bai wa yori kutsū)'' Afterwards, thousands of tiny "needles" of electricity rush up to the target, each one getting bigger and more painful than the other. After reaching the target, the needles electrocute them. However, this spell will only work if it rushes in a straight line. Trvia Kayden's appearance is based off of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto~